the lost goddess 3
by bryancolley123
Summary: part 3 to the lost goddess


PART 3

Brian had seen some wierd things so far today. He had seen a jock and two other goons, who turned out to be his brothers, turn into some ram-horned-bat-lion things and he had seen the girl he had a crush on slice of there heads like it was nothing. But the wierdest was still yet to come. As thay ran, a very, very, very cool mersadies pulled up next to them. A guy around mine and Kodas age rolled down the driver seat window. "get in." he said. Now Brians street smart brain told me that it would be a bad idea, but Koda got in like she had known the guy her whole life. "Come on!"she shouted at him. Relutently he got in.

"Mike!" she yelled at the driver. "Floor it!" The man named Mike obliged. Thay sped out of the school grounds and got on the highway. Now Brian hasn't driven a day in his life but he was sure that this guy sucked. About thirty secounds from the time thay left the school grounds he had grazed 13 cars, knocked over 2 mailboxes, and almost hit one old lady walking across the street."Shit, Mike!" Koda yelled. "Don't you know how to drive!" "The need has never arised where I had to!" Mike replied. "Watch out!" Brian screamed. Mike swerved out of the way, just missing his 14th possible car accident.

"Damn it, Mike!" Koda yelled again."If you keep driving like this, we'll die before we get to camp!" Mike turned alowing Brian to get a view of his face. He had acne so thick it was hard to see his face, he had black curly hair, and two things no his head. Were those horns!? Before Brian could confirm his theory, Brian felt somthing down low. Oh, get your heads out of the gutter! Brian felt somthing down in the center of his stomach. like when your on a roller coaster. Than a voice in his mind shouted,"Right!" What scared Brian was that the voice wasn't his own. It sounded foreign and, just not his own.

"Veer Right!" He shouted."What? Why?" Mike asked. "NOW!" Brian shouted as he started to feel every hair on his body stand up at attention. Mike did, and right as he moved right, and bumped into another car, a blue flash of pure energy riped the ground. shards of concreat shot in every direction nearly shreding the car."Holy shit!" Mike yelled as he was nearly thrown of the road. "What was that?" Koda asked."How would I know?" Mike replied. She then looked at me and asked,"How did you know to veer right?" Brian was wondering the exact same thing."I-I-I don't know." He replied. "L-lucky guess?" He offered, but from her expretion, Koda wasn't buying it.

"Whatever!" she said, after a long scilence."Let's just get go-" Imedietly, Brian felt the same feeling in his stomach, and herd the foreign voice again,"Stop and back up." it said."Stop and back up!"He yelled, and this time Mike obliged with no questions asked. Imedietly after the car backed up, the spot where thay were exploded in the same blue energy."Get off the highway." the voice said. Brian noticed a exit onto the frontige road."Get off the highway!" Brian yelled."Take the frontige road!" Ignoring the cursing from the other drivers, Mike steered the car of the highway."Take a right!" Brian yelled. Mike cut across the grass to get to the road to the right. A micro-secound after thay got off the road, a third blue streak crashed into the ground. By this time Brians ears had gone completely deaf, but this wasn't time to complain. Brian didn't know how, but this voice in his head was keeping him alive. So he figured, that was enough reason to listen to it.

For the next ten minutes Brian yelled directions and mike fallowed. These ten minutes were filled with multipule close incounters with blue energy rods, but every time one was about to strike the voice told him what to do. Then, finally, after ten minutes the voice went silent and the rods sceased. After a few more minutes of tension Koda looked back at Brian."Is that it?" She asked. "I don't Know!" He responded, but somwhere he could feel that it really was over.

Mike, taking his eyes off the road, looked back at Brian."How did you know when one was going to hit?" Brian, already knowing of Mikes driving skills, was rather uncomphterble with this current situation. "Put your eyes back on the damned road!" Koda exclamied. Mike was reluctent with this order, but he obliged without question."Don't let your guards down." she said."Not until we reach camp." Brian had herd Koda say "camp" before and now he was currious. "What camp?" he asked. "Nevermind that." she said."We'll be safe there." Mike said.

"Well where is it?" Brian asked. "Montana." she said."Montana?!" Brian said in disbelief."How in hell and earth are we gonna get to Montana before somthing else happens!" Koda rolled her eyes and turned to face Brian."You don't need to worry about that."she said. Then she reached her hand out and touched her middle finger to his forehead. Imedietly, Brian passed out into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
